Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention generally relate to systems and methods for dispensing a flowable product. In particular, embodiments relate to systems and methods for dispensing a flowable product from a bottle into a cap in an inverted position.
Background Art
Various designs of bottles and other packages are utilized to hold and dispense fluids for various uses. A variety of such bottles and packages currently exist, and are differentiated both in shape, orientation, and types of closure systems. These bottles may be sealed with screw top lids or flip top mechanisms. And some bottles may be designed to be stored in an inverted position. Additionally, some bottles include a cap that is attached to the top of the bottle. The cap may be used for measuring fluid poured from the bottle.